Second Chance at Life
by Sasukitty4728
Summary: After Sakura and Lady Chiyo finish off Sasori his body is left on site but a certain snakey sannin decides to take the body and have kabuto examine it, or he could always give him to itachi-kun as a birthday present.
1. Chapter 1

_ 'Oh my, what have we here?'_ hidden behind a large boulder on a mountain crouched orochimaru. He had been on his way back to his hide out but had stumbled across a certain akatsuki member and decided to stay and watch what happened, Kabuto and dear Sasuke-kun could wait awhile.

Meanwhile, Sakura and lady Chiyo could only watch as Sasori showed his true body, or what was left of it. Seeming to be snapped out of their daze by nothing but determination they both started planning how to defeat him.

_'Lady Chiyo, do you have any ideas?'_ Sakura mentally asked the elder woman.

_'Yes my dear, when Sasori was little he created two puppets alike his parents but soon realized that they could not give him the love he yearned for. Since he left I have cared for the puppets and I think its best if he were to be killed by his own parents, alas he should die in peace'_

,as the elder finished responding Sasori threw poison dipped needles and a few kunai/paper bomb thingy's in disguise.

_'Watch out child!'_ Lady Chiyo warned Sakura.

_'Yes, but do you mean that we are to kill Sasori by his own puppets?'_ Sakura managed to dodge all poisonous weapons.

_'Hai, we will. Now, but right now lets hope for the best and try to concentrate on this burden we carry'_

_'Hai, Lady Chiyo'_ And with that the two set to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip fighting scene (I suck at those)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There he lay, lifeless. But it had to be done. Sakura convinced herself, not many people were fond of killing others.

"Do not feel sorrow for this man, young one. He is one whom has slaughtered many." Lady Chiyo was now exhausted, being retired for half a decade did that to you.

"Hai M' lady, I'll try." Sakura looked away, Sasori had been all alone his entire life and she felt as though it were her fault.

He had been ignored and lonely. Not even a soul had looked, glanced to see if he was still alive, and it broke her heart.

'Sasori, i vow to use your death for good.'

Now,it is time to rest and hopefully live a beautiful life.


	2. Chapter 2

'Well, what have we here,it seems the great sasori has perished. I wonder if his body is of good use, i'll just have to find out.' Orochimaru, of course stayed after the two ninja left and carefully sent out a few of his snakes to collect the body.

Carefully, the dark green slithering things cautiously removed the puppets's arm from the body and carried the remainings to thier master.

Smiling coldly to himself orochimaru sealed the puppet in a scroll and decided to continue on his merry way back to the hideout where Sasuke-kun and Kabuto were sure to be waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip to "arriving at hideout"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pouring some chakra into the wall, orochimaru stepped in as the heavy door slammed shut behind him, announcing his arrival to anyone who was in the hideout. Almost immediately, Kabuto appeared by his side checking for any injuries or scratches on his Lord. A good 5 minutes later Sasuke showed up asking where the he'll he had been as he hadn't trained yet.

"By all means Sssasssuke-kun, you should be able to train by yourself shouldn't you? Or do you still need someone to help you like a little child? I hope not." Sasuke quickly grew angry at this and prepared to attack his trainer but was quickly dismissed as orochimaru turned to Kabuto.

"Kabuto, I brought a body I need you to examine it and find out if it is still useful" leaning in quickly, orochimaru whispered something in his hear.

Sasuke tried to listen but he caught a few words. 'Need you...potion...turn...human.'

'Tch, as if that helps. I wonder what they were discussing.' Shrugging to himself he knew it was none of his business so he turned around to go to a river to train.

* * *

As Kabuto lay the body on a surgical table he quickly took apart the puppets's joints to check if they were still usable and he came across something very unexpected. There seemed to be a life source in the chest part contained in a cylinder like glass container.

'What is this? I will have to inform Orochimaru of this thing right away.'

As Kabuto fled into the hallway he scurried to find his Master but in his hurry he forgot to close the door, oh oh.

"Orochimaru-sama! Come quick!" Scowling at the interruption of his and Sasuke's 'training', orochimaru put his hand over his moaning Sasuke's mouth as they were currently pressed up against a wall.

"What is it, Kabuto?"

"I found a weird container in the body" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of a body. What was it they were talking abut?

"Orochimaru, what's this ab-" being rudely interrupted yet again previously by kabuto and now his seme didn't suit sasuke mood as much.

"Shush, Sasuke ill be back." Aaaaaaand that didn't suit his mood any more better.

* * *

**Yaaayyy! Second chapter! I suck at this story writing thing, I'm late for everything and all. T.T It so sad. Anyway hope you like and hope the first chapter wasn't toooooooooooo short ( it probably was, it looked very short to me) Okay goodbye see you next time! ;3 XD**

**MMEEOOWWWW~~~!**


End file.
